


Hardest of Hearts

by LilyHoncho



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Femslash, NSFW, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHoncho/pseuds/LilyHoncho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little unprompted drabble I put together with the idea that Cordelia wants to re-do the little sex spell from canon Coven with the help of a certain swamp witch. This might either be au where Cordelia hasn't done it with Hank, or just an au where she wants to do it again. Either way, it is what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardest of Hearts

     “I’m not sure what you’re askin’ of me,” her voice was quiet, gravelly from where she sat cross legged in the corner of Cordelia’s room, situated atop a pleated arm chair. “I mean, I know what you’re askin’, I jus’ don’t know why you’re askin’ me…”

     “I fail to see where I have lost you…” Cordelia breathed, brown eyes wide but all the more innocent as they flickered up to meet curious blue ones across the way. “I think my request was pretty clear. Wasn’t it?”

     “You want me ta---” pale cheeks soon grow a full flush, redder than the roses tied together in a vase atop Cordelia’s dresser. “I still don’t see how two girls can---”

     “Just say you’ll do it. Say you’ll help me, I’ll--- give you all the details later, okay?”

     “Miss Cordelia, I don’t know much about all this, but if it don’t work are you gonna be pissed at me? I’m not sayin’ yes if it means all your... baby dreams are gonna be pinned down to me. I still don’t know how I---”

     “Just say you’ll do it, Misty. Please. I won’t pin anything on you, I just want your help…”

     “Fine. Fine, I’ll do it.”

 

* * *

 

     “This ain’t gonna make things weird between us, is it? I’m just--- I’m just here to help you make a baby, I don’t mean nothin’ by it---” pale fingers support a visibly stirred swamp witch, propped up against the edge of one of the many greenhouse tables. Her eyes are heavy and blue, brows furrowed down at the bizarre circle that had been set up for them.

     “No, no… nothing should be weird. You’re just… helping a friend, right? Friends help friends, this is just another one of those things.” Cordelia assures, bringing up a match to light one of many candles within the circle. “It’s just perfectly consensual, objective sex. Nothing more, nothing less. I need someone to--- someone to help me, for this to work out and all.”

     “I still don’t get why you picked me,” lips are pursed, features curiously concerned. She’s still contemplative; this is a weird concept to a humble pentecostal background. Two women had never once equated to a baby, never in any books or by any means other than pure fantasy. Misty is relying solely on Cordelia’s good word, about as hopeful as she is that it will truly work. Because after all, friends help friends, right?

     “Because you’re one of the few in this house with good intentions? You’re helpful without having to be asked, except--- now I’m--- well, now of course, I’m asking you.”

     “And I said I’d do it, didn’t I? I’ve never--- I don’t know how this is gonna work, Delia. You’re gonna have to show me everything…”

     “I realize. That’s just fine, so long as I have something to work with…”

     “You’re bein’ awful casual about this whole thing, aren’t ya?” Her hands wring nervously together, pulling at rings and fingers in all of her sudden nervousness. “You make it seem like no big deal.”

     Cordelia pauses at that, pulling back to look up at the swamp witch with reassuring brown hues. “You told me not to pin anything on you, remember? I’m taking what help I can get from you, and I’m not complaining. If you want this to be the least… uncomfortable as it can be, and if that means making it casual, then---”

     “I don’t think I want it so casual.”

     Cordelia's quiet at that, issuing a gentle nod as she looks to the other.

 

* * *

 

     “Shit…” is the quiet curse that's breathed, blue eyes raking down the woman’s now exposed upper half, lingering on her bust for just a few seconds longer than initially anticipated. Misty is speechless, a true meaning of the word. Her own words catch on her tongue, gasping for a breath that’s a little too hard to catch before her eyes meet Cordelia’s again.

     “Something wrong?” There is a moment of unsureness in Cordelia’s voice, she almost wants to reach down and cover newly exposed breasts. She decides against it, though, just as Misty’s tongue darts out to moisten gently parted lips.

     “No, no--- nothin’ like that. You’re---” another breath escapes, one that Misty is practically clutching at to bring back into her lungs as her gaze flits lower again. “You’ve got nothin’ to be ashamed of, Cordelia.”

     She can’t help the subtle blush that rises on her chest and burns up her neck, making previously pale cheeks show a healthy shade of pink. A little smile dances upon the edge of her lips.

     “So, how do we start?”

 

* * *

 

       Rings long since abandoned on the counter, Misty's long fingers are bare, able to feel the older woman's flesh beneath her fingertips wholly and without any barriers. "Your skin's so soft," she offers, fingertips lazily dragging over goosebump laden ribcages. "So invitin'..."

     "You'll make me blush if you keep that up." Cordelia chuckles softly, a genuine smile crossing plump lips as she watches the wild-haired blonde seemingly fixated on touching her skin. Her sigh is almost as gentle as the hands that cover her body now.

      "Maybe that's the goal."

     "Misty..." It's easy to enjoy this, easy for Cordelia's head to loll back as Misty explores the surface of her skin, but she can't rest easy knowing full well she hasn't set any boundaries. Misty might think this is still totally objective, or she might just as easily think that there is and always will be something between them. It's the latter of these two thoughts that Cordelia finds unnerving. She can't commit to Misty like that, can't promise herself to anyone given the responsibilities she already has. There's no room for love in her life, she can't promise Misty anything. It is because of this that cold fingers wrap around the swamp witch's wrist, stopping slow moving hands from going any further. "You're enjoying this too much."

     "Sorry." Misty is caught off guard, shy and suddenly embarrassed once more. In truth she wants to keep going, to further familiarize herself with the woman's anatomy and find things out on her own, but Cordelia ceasing her exploration makes her frown slightly and pull back. "Just--- just you lead the way, I told you I wouldn't know what to do."

     Cordelia gives a quiet nod, sitting up once again so that she and Misty are nearly eye level. The hand that's caught between her fingers is slowly guided lower, making Misty draw in a sharp breath when Cordelia leads fingers that aren't her own down between her legs. "Touch right there." She speaks, leaving the woman's hand to do what she will. "That's where it counts."

     Misty's fingers prod curiously, rolling against the soft nub they've been left beside, all the while blue eyes rake across Cordelia's face to gauge the effectiveness of what she's now doing.

      Cordelia lets out a simple hum of a moan, brown eyes fluttering shut as her empty hands lift to grip at the taller witch's shoulders, pulling only gently so as to urge her on. "A little more."

     Misty nods at this, the two fingers pressed against sensitive skin soon swirling that much harder, stronger as she watches Cordelia's expression change from one of quiet content to honest pleasure.

     Cordelia's head hangs forward, pink lips parting to groan as Misty's fingers seem to finally find just the right place to get that warm buzz going down between her legs. "You've got it, don't stop." She encourages, back arching slightly as she rests herself against Misty's bare shoulder, forehead atop the knuckles still gripping there.

      Misty whimpers slightly as she feels some of the woman's wetness begin to reach her fingers, her heart flutters, it's weird to think she's the one doing this to this beautiful lady.

      Cordelia pulls back at the other's noise, brown eyes opening halfway to meet Misty's. The older blonde would be lying if she were to say she hadn't liked the noise as it had fallen from the other's lips, but still, it surprised her. She's watching Misty and it makes the shy girl nervous, yet her fingers don't falter.

     In fact, they pick up, now pressing eagerly and going that bit faster just to see what happens. Cordelia can't help a moan, mouth now agape as she stares the swamp girl down. Misty's practically pooling between her own legs at the intensity of it all, breathing heavy and erratic the longer it takes Cordelia to get to her undoing.

      "I'm---" she tries to say it, tries to say she's close, but the words die on her lips. "Fuck..." Her brows furrow, brown eyes slipping shut once again, just as Misty's lips seek out the skin of her neck, pressing soft and eager kisses against the column of it. She doesn't stop her, mostly because she just doesn't want to. Her skin is alight with Misty's kisses and she doesn't want the girl to stop. Soon she's seeing stars behind her eyelids, feeling her legs tense and toes curl as she comes against the girl's fingers. She's almost embarrassed at how easily she came, but she thanks the fact that this is probably the girl's first time, thus she might not know any better.

      It's Misty who pulls back first, though not yet moving now stilled fingers as her eyes meet Cordelia's dilated ones. "Did I do it right?"

     Her question is endearing to say the least, so Cordelia smiles. Misty is pure and innocent, and her sweetness brings forth Cordelia's now washing sense of guilt. She can't help but feel like she's just used the girl, can't help but feel like maybe Misty thinks there's something more to this than what's on the surface. It sort've makes her sad.

     "I like you." Misty says simply, ocean blue orbs wide and honest. "A whole lot."

     She doesn't know what to say, she doesn't want to break the girl's no doubt many-a-time-broken heart. She settles on whispering a soft "thank you." and pressing a gentle kiss to the girl's cheek.

     She hopes it's enough.

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
